


Yet So As By Fire

by maplewix (orphan_account)



Series: best of dailysamifer [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Other, Purgatory, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sea Monsters, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The leviathan is released, along with all the monsters of Purgatory. Desperate to stop the destruction in the aftermath, the Winchesters and Castiel team up with unlikely allies, but still they aren't enough to stand between the first monster and the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet So As By Fire

**Author's Note:**

> set in early season five

Castiel’s voice woke Sam from an uneasy sleep. 

"Dean," he said, "Dean, wake  _up_ , Purgatory has been opened.”

Sam sat up and fumbled for the light. He squinted at Castiel’s grim figure. 

"Purgatory?" he asked. "The place of cleansing?"  

"No," Castiel said as Dean swung to his feet, instantly alert. "It is the birthplace and nest of the leviathan, and where all monsters go when they die. Every monstrous creature to ever walk the Earth has been released, along with the great serpent, and they will ravage the world." 

Sam fumbled for his phone. “Call Bobby,” he said, when Dean beat him to it. “He needs to get the word out—”

Dean waved him off and retreated a few steps away to speak. 

"Cas, are you sure?" Sam asked. 

Castiel shook his head. “I have never felt anything like it, not even when you released Lucifer. Purgatory was supposed to be impenetrable to all but God.” 

"Isn’t the angel Gabriel supposed to fight the leviathan during the apocalypse?" Sam questioned, getting to his feet and packing up the few items they had out. Dean would want to be on the road the instant he was done talking. 

"Yes, but." Castiel trailed off. Sam abruptly registered how exhausted he looked. "Gabriel died millennia ago, shortly after the Fall." 

"Oh," Sam said. He busied himself with packing to ignore the trace of grief that had crept into Castiel’s voice. 

"He was very well-liked," Castiel continued. "He took Lucifer’s betrayal and the war that followed very hard." 

"Hm," Sam said, trying to hint to Cas that there was really no need to finish that story. 

Dean materialized, snapping the phone shut. “Are we ready to go?” he asked. “Bobby’ll be waiting for us.” 

"I’ll just grab your toothbrush," Sam said, and ducked into the bathroom to grab the last essentials. 

They encountered the next problem in the middle of the Nevada desert when a pack, a fucking  _pack_ of wendigos jumped on the car. Killing them was messy and complicated, and it took all of Cas’s concentration to keep the fire they lit from spreading across the dust-dry land. When the last one went up in flames, Sam slumped down into the seat of the car and fumbled for the rubbing alcohol. 

Dean waved him off. “I’m fine, it’s barely a scratch,” he snapped, and they limped into the nearest town to pick up water and catch their breaths. 

Dean stuck his head out of the car to yell when they pulled into the gas station. “Hey, asshole, get the fuck out of the way!” 

"My apologies," Lucifer said, polite as a well brought up Christian schoolboy as he stepped out of the way. 

"Dean," Sam said. 

_"Dean_ ,” Castiel said, much louder. 

"What?" Dean asked, annoyance seeping into his voice. 

"Fuck," Sam said, and was ashamed at how his voice cracked from the strain of not leaping from the car to be closer to the reverberant, pulsating thrall of Lucifer’s grace. 

“ _What?”_ Dean demanded. 

"That’s Lucifer," Sam said, and his voice was still far too rough. 

Dean had his gun out instantly. Castiel leaned over the seat to hold his hand still. 

"Don’t bother, I won’t take long," Lucifer said from the passenger window. Sam tried not to shrink back in fear. "Fair warning, the leviathan is far more dangerous than you could imagine. A pair of humans could never take her down, even with an angel’s help." His gaze lingered on Castiel for a moment before returning to Sam, even as he spoke to them all.

He extended a hand towards Sam, who didn’t move to take it. “This was not of my doing,” he promised. “The leviathan will eat the world whole if given the chance. Do be careful.” 

He was gone before Sam could even blink. A horn blared behind them and Dean mechanically moved the car the rest of the way forward. 

"So that’s Lucifer," Dean said flatly as they finally pulled away without the water they had been planning to get. "And apparently he’s known how to find us this whole time." 

Sam caught embarrassment on Castiel’s face, but looked down before their gazes could lock. “Apparently,” he answered. 

Dean nodded and silence reigned in the car for several moment. 

"Fuck," Dean said at last, and slammed a hand down on the wheel, hard. "That fucking—" 

He went into a rant that was streaked with terror. Sam pressed this newest encounter deep into the back of his head where the other sneaking thoughts and desires were hiding away until there were too many of them to ignore any longer.


End file.
